Embodiments described herein relate to a gauge tool for testing hydraulic circuits such as a brake system of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a gauge tool for testing an insertion force of a brake caliper piston.
Currently no practical test device or method determines whether the force to depress a hydraulic brake caliper piston into its bore is within design specifications. Typically, the technician makes a subjective decision whether the brake caliper should be replaced or whether the brake caliper can continue to be used, which can lead to unnecessary replacements or reuse of calipers that are at or near their useful life.